1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to audiovisual display systems, and, more particularly, to an all purpose, collapsible, large screen, rear projection audiovisual display system.
2. Background
Large screen audiovisual display systems are used to project sound and images to sizable audiences. These display systems are commonly used at concerts and other significant gatherings so that those whose view of the stage activities is obstructed or impaired or is otherwise insufficient may see the speaker or performer "close-up" via the display device.
There are many problems, however, with current systems. One obstacle to a broader acceptance of the display systems is price. Prevailing systems range in cost from a low of around $11,000 up to $50,000 and more. For most the expense associated with such a system is prohibitive. Another problem with present systems is portability. At weights up to 1400 pounds, storage is difficult and transportation and setup is expensive, labor intensive, and dangerous. The construction of current devices also causes problems. In an attempt to downsize the devices, complicated mirror reflection systems are used to throw images onto the display screen. Owing to the mirror systems, it is hard to maintain a proper light path alignment from the system projector to the display screen. The ability to project clear, viewable images while surrounded by ambient light also varies greatly from machine to machine. Finally, contemporary systems are not adaptable to changes in sound and image projection means. In other words, current display systems are self-contained and non-interchangeable. Different styles or types of sound or image projectors are not compatible with a single system and cannot be substituted.